Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a fuel tank structure.
Related Art
A structure in which a canister is provided in order to adsorb evaporative fuel (i.e., fuel vapor) is known as a structure for a fuel tank that is mounted in an automobile. In this kind of structure, because the evaporative fuel that has been adsorbed in the canister is purged using negative pressure from the intake manifold, pumping loss increases and it is difficult to improve fuel consumption.
To counter this, a structure has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5299565 in which a gas separator is connected to the fuel tank. In this structure, by operating the gas separator so that atmospheric constituents inside the fuel tank are discharged to the outside, the internal pressure in the fuel tank is reduced, and evaporative fuel that has been adsorbed in the canister is purged.